Mobile communication devices are well known and are utilized by individuals and businesses to communicate various types of information. Mobile communication devices may include, for example, wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other types of communication devices that can communicate (e.g., text and/or voice) over a wireless communication link. These mobile communication devices may also include location determination techniques, such as for example via their cellular network or by utilizing satellite signals (e.g., global positioning system (GPS) satellites).
Various services have evolved to assist in managing the operation of the mobile communication devices. For example, a vehicle locating service may receive various information from a mobile communication device, including position, velocity, time, and possibly a message. The vehicle locating service may then provide this information on a map, which may also include the location of other associated mobile communication devices. As an example, a business may find this information useful to quickly determine the location of their vehicles that are carrying the mobile communication devices.
A drawback of conventional vehicle locating services is that typically each mobile communication device must be configured by its user with respect to various configurable operational parameters. This makes it very difficult for a business, for example, to view or manage these parameters and standardize them at a company level for all of their mobile communication devices. For example, to update or change these parameters, each user must be individually notified to make the necessary change to the operational parameters of their associated device. Consequently, a user may fail to receive the notice or may fail to correctly make the necessary change. As a result, there is a need for improved systems and methods for managing mobile resources.